Destiny's Combat
by Midnight Siren
Summary: The Ronin's meet some new friends...or could they be their foes?
1. intro

Destiny's Combat  
By,  
Sugar n Sorceris of Spirit  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Skyler Kyles stood in line at the library check out with three books folded under his arm. His black hair stood in short spikes that were dyed silver on the ends. The mysterious grayish silver eyes were filled with strong annoyance directed towards the two chit-chatting girls behind him.   
  
  
AnDel Lukmanji and Celia Frost were holding a marry conversation when Skyler's cold glare silenced them. AnDel stuck her tongue out at him once his back was towards them again.   
Celia gave a small spurt of giggles and turned back to AnDel, flipping her red hair. Her unusual streaks of white framed her face making her pale face seem a bit darker. The pair of bright blue eyes held an interest for something behind AnDel. She looked behind her, her eyes settling on a guy about their age.  
  
  
Travis Wills stood in line about two rows away from the girls. He ran his large, but not to big, hand through his spiky hair, which like Skyler was dyed gold on the tips. He flashed the girl he was talking to a bright white smile and slung his arm around her shoulders, demolishing AnDel's and Celia's hopes. For one split second his blue eyes settled on the two girls but looked back at the bleach blonde that was coiled in his arms.   
  
  
"Well that just sucks big time," Celia muttered stepping forward as the unusually long and slow line moved. AnDel just shrugged brushing her purple highlighted light brown hair away from her face. Her honey brown eyes smiled down at her friend, who stood four inches short from her 5'10".  
  
"No it doesn't, think if you had him," she jerked her head toward Travis, "you couldn't have Ryan." Celia tapped her chin for a moment and frowned.  
  
  
"Can't I have both?" AnDel laughed and shook her head.  
"No pimpeting for you!" Celia giggled and this time returned Skyler's glare. The never of him! He doesn't even know us and he's glaring at us! She shot to AnDel in her mind. Andel shrugged her slim shoulders again ignoring Skyler. After ten more minutes it was their turn to check out.   
  
  
"Thanks," Celia said as the hot checker handed her a bag with her books in it. She leaded against the desk off to the side waiting for AnDel to get done.  
  
Her eyes wondered off to the side looking in the large window. Sighing she wished her reflection didn't look so pathetic. Her long skinny legs were covered to her knees with her purple all girls school uniform dress. Slender arms were half way bared by the ¾ inch sleeved arms of the dress, but it was fitted showing off her nice body. Her long red hair that had two white streaks in the front reached straight down to the middle of her back, blunt cut. She sighed and looked over at AnDel, who was having problems with the clerk.  
  
  
AnDel's image seemed exciting, full of life. Her long slender legs stuck out more from the dress then her's did, due to the fact that AnDel was 5'10" and Celia was 5'6". The light brown purple highlighted hair was layered giving it bounce and volume, excitement! Every time she would get angry her honey brown eyes would change to a dark, almost black, brown color. Depth is what AnDel had, she had character while Celia had none.   
  
  
"Oh fine!" AnDel screamed, getting glares from many people who were studying. She yanked out her wallet from her purse, that hung low on her hip and pulled out a five dollar bill.  
  
  
"Thank you ma'am," the clerk, who's name was Gordon, replied taking the bill then handing her the bag of books. AnDel walked swiftly past Celia snagging her arm and practically dragged her through the large wooden library doors.   
  
  
"Sheesh AnDel! He was just doing his job," Celia tried to bargain with her friend who never slowed her pace.  
"Yes, I know, but when I haven't had any late books and get charge five dollars when I JUST got the damn library card last week,I'm not going to excuse him by saying, "Oh he's just doing his job!"," AnDel nearly screamed at Celia. Usually people would get flustered by AnDel's attitude, but Celia didn't. She had grown quite fond of AnDel's temper, it gave her spunk. "This is why I go to an all girls school, oh yes it is!"  
  
  
"Hey wait up!" came a males voice. AnDel stopped abruptly and Celia smacked into her back. Celia looked behind her to see Travis Wills running after them. "Sorry to bother you, but you forgot this." He handed Celia her library card and smiled. AnDel rose an eyebrow and looked at Celia who shrugged.  
  
  
"Thanks," Celia replied turning back around but Travis caught her wrist. She looked back masking her hopeful look.  
  
  
"I was wondering what a guy would have to do to get a date with a gorgeous girl like you," he flashed her a smile and Celia couldn't help but blush. AnDel nudged her and jerked her head towards a group of their friends by an oak tree and Celia nodded while AnDel walked off to join them.  
  
  
"Just ask I guess," Celia replied wishing she were more of a smooth talker like him. He smiled making her heart melt.  
  
"Well that seems pretty easy, would you like to go on a date sometime?" he asked coolly. Celia smirked and tucked piece of her white hair behind her ear then crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
  
"You don't even know my name, or more exactly, you don't know anything about me," he grinned and shook his head.  
  
  
"Oh yes I do Celia Frost," she tensed a bit, this guy had been researching her?! Can you say stalker? "I know you go to Gray Rock Privet All Girls School down on Temple Lane."  
  
  
"Is that all?" she asked seeming bored.  
  
  
"No, I know more, but we can discuss that over lunch on Saturday?" the left corner of her mouth tugged up in a grin.  
  
  
"Sure," he grinned and nodded.  
  
  
"Meet me in front of your school around oh lets say twelveish?" she nodded and he left her to catch up with the bleach blonde. Better not bring her! She thought turning on her heel heading back towards her friends.   
  
~~~~~~  
  
Skyler walked along the wood surrounded street. He was headed towards a friends house to study, but those girls had annoyed him, ruining his whole day. So he was a little moody today already. But it's a library for God's sake! You ARE suppose to be quiet if not that SILENT. Or maybe it was just how happy they were, he was having a down day ever since he left his front door that day.   
  
  
First he was used as a girls guinea pig by leading him on, then having the labs latest "error" end up all over his white school uniform shirt. He was lucky he hadn't put his jacket on yet, he had been able to cover up the purple stain but nothing could cut that horrid smell. Next his lab partner hadn't shown up that day until five minutes left in the class period, which by then Skyler had added two centimeters to much water, four centimeters to much of what ever that God awful smelling powder was and heated it twenty more degrees to hot. Thankful though, that boiling liquid/gooey gel had ended up on the lab table not him. Finally after you think nothing can get worse, the modern novel teacher pulls a pop quiz on chapter thirteen through sixteen, when he hadn't even read chapter one! After school he had headed down to the library to pick up a few books his friend's friend needed when he ran into his ex-girlfriend, as of one thirty that day, all over Hillmore's hottest guy, Travis Wills. Sure Skyler was good-looking, popular, smart, funny and the whole shebang too, but when it came to the "whole" meter, he ranked second with Travis in first.  
  
  
He headed up the long driveway of his friend's house and spotted three cars in the driveway. His roommates must be home too…great! Maybe they'll be as annoying as those girls! He thought in horror. He didn't want anymore bad events today, it had been hard enough. Once he was at the large wooden double doors of that mansion he rapped his knuckles on the door.  
  
  
"I got it!"  
  
  
"No I do!"  
  
  
"Me!"  
  
  
"No way! It's for me!" came replies from four males from behind the door. A verbal fight broke out leaving Skyler there alone. He leaned against the wall and sighed, would they ever answer the door. Skyler banged his head hard against the wall ignoring the pain but wishing that every bad thing in the day would erase from his mind.  
  
  
"Umm, if I may ask, what are you doing?" a girls voice asked. He turned his head to greet a pair of sparkling green eyes. His face sank when he noticed the school uniform, Gray Rock. The all girls school those two girls from the library went too.  
  
  
"Oh uhhh," he stood up straight rubbing the back of his head, blush springing to his cheeks. She only smiled once she heard the fighting going on inside.   
  
  
"Not answering again I see, sorry about them," she pulled out a small key chain that had a photo on it and three different keys. Slipping one into the keyhole she shoved the door open, smacking someone in the process.   
  
  
"Ow, why you lit-" a boy with raven black hair looked into the girls green eyes and smile. "Oh hi Mia."  
  
  
"Hello Ryo, nice of one of you to open the door for your guest, I'm sure he felt right at home…outside," snickers came from the four guys in the living room as Mia walked past them. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned around counting the guys. "Where is Sai?" The guys looked around noticing their British brown-haired friend was no where insight.   
  
  
"Um, at school?" one of the guys replied ruffling his grayish black hair. A yellow band ran across his forehead and his gray eyes looked apologetically at Mia.  
  
  
"Kento, I told you to wait for him," Mia said sighing, "his car is still in the shop and you even VOLUNTEERED to drive him home."  
"I know I know," Kento smiled sheepishly and looked at Skyler. "Hey Sky wanna go for a ride?"  
  
  
"No, it's okay Ken, I'll get him," Mia stepped down from the three stairs and threw her backpack into the pile of other ones. Her hand curled around her velvet handbag and stepped towards the door.  
  
  
"Want me to come with you?" Ryo asked. His tiger blue eyes showing sympathy for their friend, who worked way to hard. "Or I could get him, I don't want you to be late for work."  
  
  
"Don't worry Ryo, you guys have a friend over," Mia replied opening the door but didn't go out.  
  
  
"Thanks for the ride!" came a familiar British accent. Kento looked panicky around the room.  
  
  
"Hey Skyler, why don't we head to umm Sage's room!" Kento grabbed Skyler's arm and pulled him upstairs.  
  
  
"Hey! Wait a minute!" the blonde boy hollered at the fleeing Kento. He sighed running a hand through his hair, for a minute pulling the large lock of white/blonde hair away from his eye.  
  
  
"Hey Mia," Sai greeted with an unusual cheery smile from after being forgotten for the third time that week. Mia closed the door behind him and watched the happy Sai walk upstairs.   
  
  
"What was up with him?" Sage asked, everyone just shrugged.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Colette Ambolia stepped off the airplane and into the portable flight of stairs. A yellow Jan Sport backpack flung over her right shoulder while her left hand clenched that handle of a black carry bag. Her long wheat blonde hair tumbled down her back with one braid running down next to her face. The strand of orange was twisted in the braid along with blonde hair. Sparkly jeans hung at her waist and clung to her slender shapely legs. They flared around her ankles covering half her black boots. Her black tank top was covered slightly by a sheer black knee length coat/duster.   
  
  
"Move it along girl," a man behind her snapped. Her tossed him an evil look but he didn't see it. She moved down the stairs one step at a time finally reaching the asphalt of the runway.  
  
  
"Right this way ma'am," a young lady dressed in a blue jumpsuit said sweetly motioning for her and the others to follow her. They climbed another set of stairs and soon came into the airport. She walked away from the group and roughly bumped into a red headed lady about her age.   
  
  
"Oh sorry," she replied but Colette just starred at her. What's that weird feeling? She thought watching the girl maneuver her way through the greetings to a small shop in the store. Colette shook her head and moved to the exit of the airport, Aiesha said she'd meet her at the front desk.  
  
  
Aiesha Binsome was half-black and half-white, giving her a gorgeous look that every girl in her school envied. Aiesha could send out radar singles to the all guys school that was 10 miles away from her's. She smiled when she saw her friend waving her over. Her auburn hair, which was dyed yet still healthy as a baby tree, was braided into thousands of tiny braids. Certain braids were two different colors though, some had black in them. Which would seem like she missed spots but before she dyed them, they were topaz orange and now they were black. Her "guy magnet" green eyes smiled at her as she pushed her way over to Colette whom slightly towered over her.   
  
  
"Hey Collie!" she said hugging her friend. "How was the flight? How's Italy? How's your family? How's Mike most of all!" Colette laughed and they moved to collect her baggage.  
  
  
"The flight was boring, Italy's still the same as last time, families great and as for Mike…I'm the bearer of bad news…he has a girlfriend," she grinned when she heard Aiesha gasp. Mike and Aiesha had had a fling when she was visiting Colette last summer.   
  
  
"That little…"  
  
  
"He's free to date Aiesha…it WAS last summer you know," Aiesha smiled and sighed.  
  
  
"I know, but I guess our relationship meant nothing to him…I haven't dated since the relationship!" Colette rose an eyebrow and Aiesha's fake smiled disappeared. "Okay so I have, what's the big deal?"  
  
  
"The big deal is you're getting mad at my half-brother for dating when YOU were dating too," Aiesha sighed again, meaning she gave up.  
  
  
"C'mon! This is going to be great! Me and you, all alone in an apartment, living as roommates! Oh the fun!" Colette laughed.  
  
  
"You mean oh the horror," she muttered and Aiesha laughed.  
  
~~~~~~  
Ruby Woods set the volleyball and Mark Kingsford spiked it straight down the center of the gym. Ruby brushed away some of her pink hair from her purple eyes. The silver flecks in them started to show more as she got her competitive edge back. After losing three games out of five she was sure that her team would lose the game all together, but now it was tided three to three. As the other team called for a time out she re-clipped her hair back away from her face.   
  
  
"Hey Rubs," she looked back as her friend, Josephine Harp, walked up to her. Beads of sweat had already appeared on her forehead but were gone with a swipe of her hand.  
  
  
"Hey Jo," Ruby called back spiking the ball back to Mark as they started to get ready for the next play. Josephine tied back her long silky black hair with a neon green hair tie that matched her green streaks. Her dark brown eyes followed the ball back and forth then smacked it away when it came towards her.   
  
  
"Ready!" someone from the other side called. Ruby's team took their positions and Josephine spun the ball around in her hands.  
  
  
"Ten five service!" she hurled the ball up into the air and with one powerful strike it cut through the humid air. Colin Brown ran for the ball but it hit the ground and bounced back up hitting him in the chest. He glared at Josephine and rolled it back to her. "Eleven five service!" this time she allowed the ball to be played.  
  
  
Erin Maco spiked the ball back to the other side but Allison Herns got it. She set it and Ruby spiked it straight down to the ground on the opposing team's side. Josephine served, Katie Lean spiked the ball past Allison and scored a point. Soon after the game was over, four games to three, in favor of Ruby's team.  
  
  
"Good job guys," Ruby called taking a swing of water from her water bottle. She offered some to Josephine, who refused.   
  
  
"Want to come with me, Mark and Drew to the movies? I hear there's some great ones playing," Josephine said with a smile. Ruby shook her head shoving her stuff in her bag.  
  
  
"Nope, sorry, practice," Ruby said jogging out of the gym before Josephine could say any more. Ruby headed towards the locker rooms to freshen up when a strong hand grabbed her arm. She looked back into a pair of dark brown eyes that made her want to melt.   
  
  
"Hey Rubs," Mark said with a smile. Ruby turned to face him with a small grin.  
  
  
"'ello Mark, good game," she replied not falling for any pretty boy acts.  
  
  
"Thanks, you too," Mark responded, "so are you coming with us to the movies?" Ruby bit her bottom lip looking side to side in panic.   
  
  
"Yeah Rubs, are ya?" she looked past Mark at Josephine and shot her a glare then smiled back at Mark.  
  
  
"I'd love to…but unfortunately I can't. Today's a one in a life time chance to train and practice all day, and I really don't want to miss that, but thanks for the offer anyway!" she ducked into the locker room leaving Mark downhearted by her rejection. Josephine patted his shoulder with a shrug.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry, she'll come around sometime," he nodded and the two left dreaming of the nice cold showers awaiting them at home.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Mia swiped at the counter in rage. The bleach water squirted out onto the counter not having a chance to even stay on the marble surface for more then a second before Mia cleaned it up. The customers that day were rude, obnoxious, and down right mean! Was the "lets be mean to the chaser lady" bug going around or what? She sighed tossing the water drenched cloth into the sink.   
  
  
Eight coffees that day had been returned to her saying they were "too cold" or there was "stale cocoa" in theirs. Three cups were spilled, they ran out of milk, cocoa powder was inhaled by customers when their new guy tripped over a crack in the ground and the dishwasher broke. What more could go wrong? Oh yes, bleach was spilled of Mia's brand new black skirt she had been instructed to buy for the job. It was an "A" plus day! She picked up one of the knifes that was dirty that was used to cut fruit for the smoothies.  
  
  
"Mia?" she jumped and the sharp blade sliced her finger. Biting her tongue to stop from crying out in pain she closed her eyes and turned around.  
  
  
"What?" she snapped. Opening her eyes she found a pair of tiger blue eyes starring back at her. "Oh, sorry Ryo."  
  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked moving around the counter and taking her hand. He turned on the cold water and pulled her hand under the water. Yanking a paper towel from it's resting spot on the roll he wrapped it around her hand applying pressure.  
  
  
"I-I'm fine," Mia finally answered frustrated. She may have been younger then them but she was always the grown up one, why was Ryo acting so mature all the sudden? "Why are you here anyway?" Ryo smiled at her never taking his hand off hers.  
  
  
"I brought you some dinner," he jerked his head towards the brown paper sack that sat on the counter. This, finally, brought a smile to her lips.   
  
  
"Thanks," Mia replied sadly letting him let go of her hand to search for a band aid. "Top shelve last cabinet on the right." He quickly pulled one out and placed it over her deep cut.  
  
  
"That would be fine until we get home, but for now, lets eat okay?" she nodded and they took a seat at one of the small tables of the airport cafe, which to Mia's luck was closed now. "Rough day again?" Mia plucked a piece of stray lettuces from her sandwich and popped it in her mouth with a small nod.   
  
  
"It's "be mean to the clerk" day," Mia replied setting her sandwich down then resting her forehead in her hands. "I'm just not fit for this job, but there's nothing else I can get that will help make up the loss of money from my grandfathers inheritance." Ryo placed a hand on shoulder and she looked up into his smiling face.  
  
  
"Well there's good news," he started, "I got a part-time job so you don't have to work as hard." It was hard to believe it, Mia was 16 and he was 17 and never once had any of them taken reasonability when it came to money for rent, utilities and food. A smile graced her lips for the second time that day.  
  
  
"Thank you Ryo, you don't know how much that means to me," he smiled and took her hand in his.   
  
  
"Mia you've done a lot for us, we can't begin to repay you for it," she grinned and they started on small talk about school, crushes and other teenager things while finishing dinner.   
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Sai sat on his bed cross-legged reading his textbook for English two. Flipping through the pages he didn't really give much thought to his new project, his mind was focused on the beautiful raven-haired girl. Her possessing gold ringed brown eyes kept him prisoner, but her personality seemed scared, almost panicked.   
  
  
"Sai?" he looked up as Rowen walked into his room holding a book.   
  
  
"Yeah Ro?" Sai replied with a smile jerking his head toward Kento's bed. Rowen took a seat on his rapping his knuckles on the book's cover.   
  
  
"Okay, I was going to talk to Sage about this, but he'd probably just go a take the "goods" for himself. Then there was Kento, he'd probably just laugh and then Ryo isn't home and Mia…well she's a girl," Rowen explained starting to ring his hands. Sai smiled knowingly.  
  
  
  
"You have a crush on someone don't you?" Rowen's pale cheeks were instantly tomato soup red. "What's her name?"  
  
  
"Allison Herns," Rowen replied looking up at Sai worriedly.   
  
  
"Allie? Really? Wow," Sai said sitting back a bit. He was expecting more on the lines of Karen Google, or Amber Larn, but Allison Herns?  
  
  
"I know, pretty high expectations," Rowen replied rolling his eyes, "but she sits next to me in calculus."  
  
  
"So you guys talk?" Rowen nodded, the single piece of blue hair flopping around. "Then you should ask her out."  
  
  
"Well, she kind of already asked me out," Sai rose an eyebrow leaning in toward Rowen saying "do tell". "Well Mark Kingsford, Josephine Harp, Drew Bock and maybe Ruby Woods are going to the movies. Allison is going with them and she invited me along."  
  
  
"Rowen, how many of those people do you actually know?" Sai asked closing his textbook.  
  
  
"Uh..one?"   
  
  
"Go if you want to, but I would say no and try for something with more people you know," Rowen nodded and stood up.   
  
  
"Thanks," he left the room and headed towards his.  
  
  
"Ruby Woods?" he repeated the name feeling a strange vibe about the name. "Do we know her?" 


	2. Ruby and Jo

Destiny's Combat--chapter two  
by  
  
sugar and S. of Spirit  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
Ruby brushed out her chin length bright pink hair using two small sparkly clips to hold the front pieces away from her face. Applying a light coat of gloss and a quick swipe of mascara she headed back to her room. Her knee length black diagonal cut skirt hung at her hips with the two inch long fringes tickling her legs. Her black tank top had "Golden Dreamer" written across in it gold glitter. A fuzzy cashmere shrug hung on her shoulders with the first button buttoned. With a ring of the doorbell she was off.  
  
  
"Bye Ryan!" Ruby called jogging down the stairs, well as much of a jog you can do in high heels.   
  
  
"Later Rubs! No kissing okay!?" Her older brother yelled back making her roll her eyes. She yanked open the door and smiled at Mark who offered his arm.  
  
  
"Hey, you look great, I'm glade you decided to come with us," Mark took a deep breath and smiled. He's nervous? She thought with a warm smile.   
  
  
"Thanks, you look great too…and I'm glade I'm going too," Ruby replied as he opened the passenger door for her. "Thanks." He quickly moved over to his side and got in. With a turn of the key they were off.  
  
  
  
"So, how do you think we're going to do in the real thing?" Ruby rose an eyebrow and he laughed a bit, "The tournament."  
  
  
"Oh," Ruby laughed at herself wishing she had put on face makeup to hide her deep blush. "We're going to get creamed if we don't shape up. We're lucky we pulled through today, it was a close call." Mark nodded his agreement turning the corner on Hall and Greendale. Ruby watched the street lights flash by as they got onto the highway.   
Her mind drifted off into outer space thinking about how strange she had been feeling lately. For example today when Jo had said Rowen Hashiba was going to be coming with them to the movies she had fell silent and cold. The name seemed to reach something in her and she had no clue what it was. She looked down at her hand, which once they had come to a stop, Mark's hand covered. Shifting a bit she tried to focus more on the stars then his hand on her hand on her thigh. After a few more minutes they reached the cinema to find Rowen, Allison, Jo and Drew waiting outside.   
  
  
"Hey Rubs!" Jo cried waving them over. Mark raised an eyebrow and pouted.  
  
  
"What? No greets for Mark Man?" he joked as they all gathered in a circle. They had a half an hour before their movie started, thank God for advanced tickets, those lines were long!   
  
  
"Oh," Jo pushed his shoulder lightly laughing. Ruby caught Rowen starring at her and smiled at him, but then frowned with Mark draped an arm around her casually while chatting. Allison moved to the other side of Rowen to talk with Drew, which pushed Rowen next to Ruby.  
  
  
"Hi, I'm Ruby, you must be Rowen right?" Rowen smiled and they shook hands.  
  
  
"Yeah," Rowen replied a bit nervous. He had been pretty quiet the whole time he had been there, no one had talked to him at all, not even Allison. Ruby noticed Allison moving her way around the circle ending up next to Mark. Her arm hooked with his and she smiled up at him.  
  
  
"Mark, want to come with me to get some snacks?" before Mark could reply she had pulled him away into the theater leaving the others behind.  
  
  
"So much for our dates," Jo said as Drew excused himself to follow them. Ruby laughed rubbing her arms with her hands.   
  
  
"Jo, I don't know if you met already, but this is Rowen, he's in our sky time I believe," Jo smiled at Rowen and shook his hand.  
  
  
"Hi! I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself, I was kind of caught up in a conversation, I'm Josephine Harp," Rowen smiled and nodded.  
  
  
"Rowen Hashiba," he replied calmly.  
  
  
"I never see you in sky time, where are you all the time?" Jo asked cocking her head to the side.  
  
  
"Oh um, I'm kind of quiet, I stay in my seat most of the time," Ruby rose an eyebrow turning towards him more.   
  
  
"But I always see you with girls all around you," Rowen blushed bright red and laughed.  
  
  
"Hey, I said I stayed in my seat most of the time," they shared a laugh and Rowen couldn't help but want to hear Ruby's laugh again. Jo looked back and gapped, their dates and Allison were gone! They weren't inline anymore, but turning the corner to the dark hall of the movie theater.   
  
  
"Can you believe them?" Jo huffed angrily. "I'm not going into that movie theater! Are you Ruby?"   
  
  
"I uh, well, uhh," Ruby didn't know what to say so she just took a step back from her fuming friend. Jo had been set on spending time with her major crush, Drew. And now their opponent in volleyball had him AND Mark. She had to admit, she was a bit upset about Mark going off with Allison? And what about Rowen? Where would he go? He obviously wasn't part of their crowd, well he was, but didn't know any of them.  
  
  
"I'm going to exchange my ticket, anyone coming with me?" Jo asked already turning around.  
  
  
"Yeah, me, I'll catch up with you in line okay?" Ruby said to Jo's back who just waved her off. Ruby turned to Rowen who was about to leave.   
  
"Hey, do you want to come with us? The line is still pretty long, we can tell her to exchange yours too?" Rowen looked back and forward as if trying to figure out what to say to make her happy. "Yo, don't worry, I understand if you want to go with Allison, just thought I'd ask since you and the two guys well..."  
  
  
"Yeah I know, I don't really feel comfortable around them, football players and the guys with the highest GPA in the school don't really mix," Ruby giggled and shrugged. "But yeah, I'll come with you guys, has to be more fun then hanging around with them." Ruby nodded and turned towards the line.  
  
  
"JO!" Jo turned around from the front of the line and glared at her.  
"ROWEN'S TOO!" she nodded and re-ordered her tickets. After a few seconds they all moved into the theater.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Colette curled up on the sofa that her and Aiesha had pitched in a while ago to buy. A matching sofa was opposite it with a large oak table between them. The two sofa's were tilted diagonally so the faced the TV that was in front of the coffee table, with about five feet space between them.   
  
  
Aiesha came out and plopped down on the love seat with a low sigh, getting Colette's attention. She marked her spot in her book and set it down on the coffee table and looked at Aiesha. Noticing she got Colette's full and undivided attention she beamed.  
  
  
"What?" Colette asked firmly, yet playfully.  
  
  
"Wanna go somewhere with me?" a few mumbles followed her blunt statement.  
  
  
"What was the last thing you said?" Colette asked leaning forward.  
  
  
"Sneak into a club to be exact," she mumbled again but it was still unrecognizable.  
  
  
"Say it again, louder and clearer please," Aiesha huffed folding her arms over her chest and leaned back into the soft cushions.  
  
  
"Sneak into a club to be exact," she said clearly. Colette shook her head leaning back again. "Why not? It will be fun!"  
  
  
"Yeah, you tell me that when we're stuck in jail of thrown out," Colette replied grinning at her friends angry look.  
  
  
"I could teleport us inside," Colette stopped dead, not breathing, just blinking. "Collie?"  
  
  
"Teleport?" Colette said in shock. Aiesha perked up.  
  
  
"Yeah watch!" within a split second Aiesha was gone and then sitting next to her on the sofa. "See! I could teleport us to the bathroom then we could get in from there."   
  
  
"O-okay," Colette said in more shock about Aiesha being some what like her rather then that she could teleport.  
  
  
"Yes!" she jumped up and moved back into her room listing things she could wear. Aiesha where did you learn that!? She cried in her mind. You couldn't possibly have an armor too….could you?  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
After the movie Rowen, Jo and Ruby came out of the theater laughing their heads off. They had fought over what movie to see making them ten minutes late for the movie but they soon agreed on the semi-old comedy that wasn't very crowded. They're laughter was cut short when they pushed open the doors heading outside.  
  
  
"Where were you!?" Mark yelled making them jump. Ruby fought the urge to walk up to him and punch, or even yell back. Only because she wanted to leave it to Jo.  
  
  
"The question is more like where were you three?" Jo hissed glaring at all three of them. "Last time I checked you were suppose to be getting snacks with Allie, not heading to the movie with out us! And might I add Allison, you are a horrible date and a very cruel person! This was yours and Rowen's first date and you ditch him? Take a manors class...all three of you!" Ruby glanced at Rowen and they both shrugged Jo turned to them. "Rowen did you drive here?" he shook his head. "Okay, you and Ruby come with me, I'll give you three a lift back." They nodded and the six drifted off into two teams.  
  
  
"Well what about Ruby! She was a lousy first date to!" Mark yelled after them. Ruby turned around laughing, intimidating Mark terribly.   
  
  
"You thought this was a date? Me, on a date, with you?" Ruby laughed again turning back around to start walking. "Keep dreaming!" she tossed over her shoulder before stepping up into Jo's truck after Rowen.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Rowen directed them to Mia's house carefully, people have been known to get lost even with someone telling them where to go. But Jo seemed to have a sixth sense, she knew exactly how to get there. Ruby jumped out of the car allowing Rowen to get out.   
  
  
"I'll walk you too the door," Ruby said heading up the long drive way with Rowen. They stopped at the door and Rowen smiled.  
  
  
"Thanks, I had a great time, even if I wasn't planning too," Ruby laughed a bit and shrugged.  
  
  
"I was thinking the same thing," Ruby said with a warm smile.   
  
  
"Do you um....wanna do it again sometime?" Ruby cocked her head to the side with a grin.  
  
  
"Are you asking me out on a date Rowen Hashiba?" he blushed and she laughed. "I'd be honored too." Just as the words fell from her lips Sage yanked open the door, only in his green boxers and black robe.  
  
  
"Where have you been! We've been worried sick!" Sage joked acting like a worried mother. They both laughed as Sage noticed Ruby there, he tugged his robe shut. He looked up at the sound of a car door slamming. "Why hello." Jo giggled as she walked up next to Ruby. "Which one of you is Allison? I have to make sure you treated my buddy good." He slapped Rowen on the back, and got a glare back in return.   
  
  
"None of them are Allison, she's kind of umm," Ruby cut him off.  
  
  
"She had to cancel. Her little brother got sick and her mother and dad were going out and the babysitter said she couldn't baby-sit a sick kid. So Allie stayed home," Rowen shot her a grateful glance. Last thing he wanted was Sage making fun of him for getting stood up on the first date.   
  
  
"Oh, so who are you?" he asked looking them over.  
  
  
"I'm Ruby and this is Jo," Ruby said jerking her head toward Jo.  
  
  
"Hi, Josephine to be exact," Jo replied with a flirty smile. Sage smiled back and stepped aside.  
  
  
"If it's not to late, why don't you two come in," they looked at Rowen who shrugged and shooed them in. "Would you like anything?"   
  
  
"No thanks/sure," came the mixed reply from both girls. Sage chuckled and went into the kitchen returning with three sodas. He handed one to Jo and Rowen and kept one for himself.  
  
  
"Hey Sage, is Rowen back yet?" Kento asked walking down the stairs in his orange boxers. Ruby rose an eyebrow and turned to Rowen.  
  
  
"Do all of you walk around the house in your boxers?" Rowen laughed and shook his head.  
  
  
"Usually we don't wear anything, but they knew I was on a date so they decided to dress appropriately," Ruby laughed along with Jo. Kento burst out laughing and went into the kitchen followed by Ryo, who thankfully had on jeans and a white tank top, which didn't leave much for a girl's imagination.   
  
  
"Is Mia home yet?" Ryo asked walking into the downstairs bathroom with out noticing the two girls.  
  
  
"Where's my fishies!" Sai's tragic scream came from Kento's and Sai's room.  
  
  
"Uh oh," Kento gulped and ducked back into the kitchen. Ruby leaned back into the black sofa giggling.  
  
  
"How many of you are there?" Jo asked taking a sip of her soda.  
  
  
"Six, ones a girl though,"  
  
  
"Lucky her," Jo replied to Sage and winked. He grinned like a fool and looked up as the door opened. Mia walked in and screamed throwing her bags down. She realized there was guests and laughed while blushing.  
  
  
"Um don't mind me!" Mia said walking towards the stairs. Ryo came out of the bathroom with a toothbrush handle sticking out of his mouth with an eyebrow raised.  
  
  
"Yuh oray?" came his mixed up reply. Mia growled in frustration and just stomped up the stairs.   
  
  
"Very interesting," Jo and Ruby chorused making the guys chuckle.  
  
  
"A peek into my life," Rowen joked, Ruby smiled at him, a different kind of smile. This one was saying she really like him and his life. She had noticed that he was acting different now that he was at home with his friends, he seemed more open.   
  
  
"So who owns this place? You guys all don't pay rent do you?" Jo asked crossing her legs.  
  
  
"Nope, well kind of, but Mia inherited it," Sage answered as Sai came down sniffling wildly.  
  
  
"Where's Kento?" he demanded clenching his fish food container dangerously.  
  
  
"Kitchen…I think," Ruby replied for the two snickering guys.  
  
  
"YOU THINK?!" Sai cried angrily.  
  
  
"Hey! I'm new at this! How do I know which is which!?" Ruby cried back throwing her hands up making Jo giggled and the guys laugh. Sai sobbed and moved into the kitchen and started to yell at the orange Ronin. Jo pulled at a neon green strand of hair and started to twist it around her finger listening to the conversation in the kitchen.  
  
  
"He killed his fish?" Jo questioned trying to get the story straight. They nodded and she rolled her eyes. "I've given up! I'm going to stop trying to understand men!"  
  
  
"Why did you even start trying?" Jo punched Ruby harder then she meant. She cried out in pain and rubbed her arm, a bruise already starting to appear. Sage rose an eyebrow in bewilderment. She sure is strong, he thought. Ruby exchanged a worried glance with Jo and Ruby slipped her shrug back on.   
  
  
"We better get going," Jo said standing up and walking to the door before anyone could reply. "Coming Rubs?"   
  
  
"Uh yeah," Ruby said standing up. Sage left to go try and stop Sai from killing Kento and Jo let herself out. Rowen walked Ruby to the door and when they were a step outside they turned to each other. "Sorry for intruding."  
  
  
"No way, you two would never be intruding," Rowen said glancing at Jo's car as she started to yell at it when it wouldn't start, "Is she going to be okay?"  
  
  
"The car or Jo?" Ruby asked raising an eyebrow. He chuckled and grinned when Jo got out and slammed the door shut. Maybe they'll stay the night, Rowen thought hopefully.  
  
  
"The stupid ca-" her statement was cut short when someone wrapped an arm around her neck. She was pressed against a hard metal, when realization hit her. A Dynasty Soldier!  
  
  
"Jo!" Ruby screamed as the soldier tightened his grip on her.   
  
  
"Not again," Rowen muttered mentally calling his armor orb to his hand. "Ruby get inside."  
  
  
"But Row-,"  
  
  
"Go," Rowen growled and she obeyed. "This is war now, bad date, beautiful girl standing next to me and YOU have to come and ruin it, this isn't going to be pretty!"  
  
  
Armor of Strata Dou Chi!  
  
  
He quickly transformed and pulled out his bow and arrow. The soldier tossed Jo a good ten feet away, having her land on the brick walk way that led around back. Her head hit the brick sending pain through out her body giving her a splitting head ache. For any normal person, they would have been out cold, but for Jo it was different.   
  
  
"So this is where the Ronins live," the soldier mocked laughing.   
  
  
"When did you learn to talk?" Rowen shot as more soldiers appeared.   
  
  
"Ever since our new leader took over! Prepare to die Strata!" the soldier swung his chains at him and Rowen jumped out of the way, pulling out an arrow.  
  
  
Arrow Shock Wave!  
Thunder Bolt Cut!  
  
  
Both Sage's and Rowen's powers combined knocked out the entire crowd of soldiers. They looked at each other thinking the same thing, that was WAY to easy. Sage ran over and helped up Jo.   
  
  
"Are you okay?" Sage asked banishing his armor leaving him in sub armor in case anyone made a sneak attack.  
  
  
"Um ow," was all she said with a laugh of pain. "I'll be okay."  
  
  
"Uh, sorry about your truck," she looked over his shoulder and gapped. It was a mess, a pile of junk, not a used to be truck.   
  
  
"Oh that's okay…saved my life that's what counts right?" she laughed a bit nervously. Okay, we know the Ronins? Or at least two of them. What's up with this!? she thought watching Ruby peek out as Rowen banished his armor.   
  
  
"Lets get you inside, we'll give you a lift home if you want," she nodded and he helped her in as Ruby stepped out. Her hands were behind her back while she leaned against the wall. A smirked played across her lips as she spotted the redness on Rowen's cheeks.  
  
  
"I guess I should explain this shouldn't I?" Ruby stepped forward when he stopped a few feet away from her.  
  
  
"Why? Some things don't need to be explained," Ruby said with a smile. Rowen smiled back and they started to go inside. "Hey wait."  
  
  
"Yeah?" Rowen asked turning around to look at her. She grinned and rocked back and forth a bit, acting like a little school girl purposely.  
  
  
"You really think I'm beautiful?" Rowen grinned and slipped his arm around her waist pulling her to him as he banished his sub armor leaving him in his jeans and blue shirt.  
  
  
"Very," he replied tracing her cheekbones with his fingertips. For once Ruby couldn't think of anything to say, hell she couldn't even think! She started to tremble as his lips neared hers. She closed her eyes when the gap was finally filled, she just melted into the sweet soft kiss. They parted and she slowly opened her eyes to look into his blue eyes.  
  
  
"Oh," she managed out and he smiled kissing her again. 


	3. Celia and AnDel

Destiny's combat--chapter 3  
By,  
Sugar and S. or Spirit  
  
  
Mia woke up rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She groaned falling back on her pillow, yet at the same time thanking the Lord for making it Saturday. She couldn't take it anymore! Two jobs a night was to much for her. The house didn't need anymore money on it, that was all taken care of but food, utilities and other personal needs they didn't have the money for. Her gratitude towards Ryo was beyond words, he didn't know how much it meant to her. Now only if the others would get a job too!  
  
  
"Mia?" Ryo peeked his head into her dark room and smiled when she turned her head towards him. "Look outside." She turned her head towards the window then back at him shaking it. "Why not?"  
  
  
"To far, bed, warm, sleep," she mumbled. Ryo chuckled and walked over to her window and yanked open the curtains. A smile spread across her face, snow! "Wow!" she sprang up out of bed and over to the window. Even though she was sixteen she acted like she was ten at times. Ryo laughed and turned her towards her closet.  
  
  
"I'll get you breakfast and you get dressed, then we'll all head out okay?" Mia nodded and shooed Ryo out of her room. As soon as her door closed she fell back on her bed curling up. Ryo looked back in knowing exactly what she did. "UP!"  
  
  
"I'm up!" she got up and dressed quickly and headed back down stairs after Ryo.  
  
  
"Oh hello," Mia said spotting Skyler on the sofa talking with Kento. He smiled and waved then continued talking about the newest game with Kento.   
  
  
She shuffled into the kitchen in a pair of thick jeans and a gray sweatshirt, her weekend attire. She found Ryo was trying desperately to safe the burnt eggs and bacon while still flipping the French toast. Sai's days off were always a disaster. Mia laughed and took over the French toast while he got the other food under control.   
  
  
"Well I hope you like crispy bacon," Ryo smiled sheepishly at her and Mia just giggled.  
  
  
"Crispy is fine," Mia replied as they started to serve everyone. Skyler sat across from Mia that day instead of Kento, who was next to him. Skyler's silver gray eyes watched Mia carefully, but was careful not to show it. Why do I feel so weird around her? No love I know that, but something else, I wish I knew what, he thought taking a bite of eggs, which had been saved by Sai while Ryo had been fishing around for juice. A knock at the door made Rowen jump up, volunteering to get it.  
  
  
"Hot date again?" Kento asked Rowen's feeling figure.   
  
  
"Kinda!" he called back answering the door. He smiled and pulled Ruby and Jo inside, who were bundled up. Ruby waved to her brother, who drove off. Mia rinsed off her dish and walked into the living room with a smile.  
  
  
"Hi," they all said at once and laughed.   
  
  
"You two must be Ruby and Jo right?" they nodded and Mia extended her hand, "I'm Mia."  
  
  
"We know, your grand entrance was perfect last night," Jo joke and Mia blushed.   
  
  
"Nice to meet you," Ruby replied sweetly letting go of Mia's hand. Mia rose an eyebrow as Rowen slipped an arm around her waist. Sage came in with a big smile on his face.   
  
  
"Hey, long time no see," Sage said walking up next to Mia. She looked up just now noticing how short she had gotten, or how tall Sage had gotten.  
  
  
"Hey," Jo said with another flirty smile that beat the one last night. She had been so upset about Drew last night she hadn't really gotten the full effect of Sage's looks. Just looking at him sent chills down her spine.   
  
  
"We should have a party," Kento said plopping down on the sofa with Skyler next to him as they started to battle it out on some fighting game. Mia rose an eyebrow looking at them as if they were crazy.  
  
  
"And why is that? I'm not about to have everything broken in my house….not that I haven't before but why?" Mia questioned sitting on the arm of the sofa next to Skyler.  
  
  
"Well...I kind of invited another guy over too, then there's those two," he jerked his head towards Ruby and Jo, "so Skyler, Travis, and those two make a party."  
  
  
"They have names!" both Sage and Rowen snapped. Kento shrugged not bothering to ask for their names.  
  
  
"Travis who?" Skyler asked a bit nervous. Please not Travis Wills, he thought.  
  
  
"Travis Wills," Skyler groaned leaning back into the sofa wishing the ground below him would open up and swallow him. "What's wrong? Don't like him?"  
  
  
"Well he not only cheated off my exam and got away with it while I got stuck with the F, he creamed me in basketball last Saturday, and yesterday he stole my girlfriend, need I say more?" Kento snickered and shoot up as someone knocked on the door.   
  
  
"Well he's here, so no fighting, your luck he'd end up hanging out with one of the others," Kento said getting the door. Travis stood in black jeans and a black T-shirt with a large gold puffy snow jacket on. "Yo dude come on in, you know Skyler Kyles right?"  
  
  
"Yeah we've met a couple times before," Travis smirked as he sat in the single chair and Kento returned to his paused game with Skyler, who didn't dare look at Travis. His eyes were glued to the screen taking his anger out on poor Kento's player. Travis's eyes wondered over Mia's body as she stood up to move upstairs.  
  
  
"Ready to go?" Ryo asked coming back in from the kitchen with his red snow jacket and Mia's white one. She nodded and he helped her into her jacket. Mia slung her hair out of the jacket and moved towards the door with Rowen, Sage, Ruby and Jo behind them. Hang with the others my butt, Skyler thought in anger. Kento knew he didn't get a long with Travis at all, but for some reason every time they had looked at each other something connected, like brotherhood almost.  
  
  
"So any hot dates lately Trav?" Kento asked as him and Skyler ended their game, after Skyler murdered Kento.   
  
  
"Yeah," Skyler clenched his fist to keep from yelling at him. "This hot girl Celia." Skyler looked at him almost in shock.  
  
  
"What about LayLa?" Skyler asked raising an eyebrow. Travis chuckled and shrugged.  
  
  
"We're not a couple, LayLa just wanted me to play along to make you jealous, so I did," Travis said taking off his jacket. Skyler slumped back feeling like a complete idiot. Why hadn't he known? That is how him and LayLa got together isn't it? Maybe she was trying to get Travis too, only he wasn't as stupid as him to fall for it. Someone knocked on the door and Kento grinned widely.   
  
  
"I don't like that look Kento..." Skyler growled as Kento moved over towards the door.  
  
  
"I kind of um invited some girls over," Kento replied with a grin. He yanked the door open and Skyler blanked out. The two girls from the library stood at the door bouncing from being so cold. "This is AnDel Lukmanji and C-"  
  
  
"Celia Forst, we've met," Travis said smiling at the redhead. But her eyes were on Skyler more then Travis. Wow! He's pretty cute once you see him from the front, she thought smirking to herself. Kento pulled them in and another girl followed.  
  
  
"This is Kylie Toms," Kento said ushering them in. Kento sat back down next to Skyler with Kylie next to him and AnDel next to Celia on the love seat. Skyler noticed Celia's gorgeous legs and eyes, the two things he always look for in a girl. She had instantly caught his hormonal teenager attention at first sight. The horrifying words from  
Travis flooded back into his head. This hot girl Celia Frost. Skyler didn't stand a slurpees chance in hell against Travis Wills, that was one thing he didn't have to give a second thought too. He ran his eyes over AnDel, carefully taking in all there was too see. Her legs were longer then Celia's, only because the gap in height difference.   
  
  
"Hey Celia, we're still on for our date right?" she nodded slowly as her hair fluffed around her. Skyler felt the tight grip on his heart grip tighter then it had been a few seconds ago. "Cool."  
  
  
"You two are dating?" Kento asked twirling a piece of Kylie's wheat blond hair around his finger.  
  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
  
"Not exactly," Celia countered crossing her legs with a faint smile on her lips. She made eye contact with Skyler and her smile widened.  
  
  
"What do you mean not exactly?" Skyler spoke up making her frown a bit.   
  
  
"We're just going on a date," Celia responded with a faint grin. Skyler's heart beat speed up at the sight of her smiling face. But a date can lead to more Sky! Don't get yourself fooled by this teenage heartthrob, a small voice called to him.   
  
  
"So you don't plan to have anymore dates with me?" Travis questioned raising an eyebrow. Celia was caught off guard and went to reply but AnDel got their faster.  
  
  
"A girl has to spanned her horizons doesn't she? You can't be kept down to just one guys hoping more will come out of it," AnDel smirked and winked at Skyler who flushed a deep red.   
  
  
"Are you saying someone could please her more then me?" Celia sank back knowing AnDel would take care of this ego manic.   
  
  
"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying," AnDel sat straight challenging him, "I already see a good candidate for my dear friend over here."  
  
  
"Oh really like who?" Travis was clearly amused while Kento and Kylie had started a conversation of their own…in the next room.   
  
  
"Skyler over there," Skyler stiffened and AnDel smiled at him, "he's got more class then you'll ever have. He isn't full of himself and seems as if he'd care about Celia more then he'd care about himself." Travis burst into laughter and slapped his knee.  
  
  
"Are you saying Skyler over here is better then me?" Travis laughed again and Skyler burned a deep rouge. Celia sat forward glaring at the laughing Travis.  
  
  
"He's got twice the looks then you do," Travis stopped dead in the middle of a snicker and glared at her.  
  
  
"You think he's better looking then me?" Celia grinned her breathtaking smile and nodded. Her slender hand brush away some red hair from her face. The same hair Skyler wanted to run his hands through.  
  
  
"See told you," AnDel snickered.  
  
  
"Fine, we'll see about this. We'll keep our date but after our date you'll go out with Sky over here and then you report who was a better date. Him, or me," Celia thrust out her hand toward.  
  
  
"Deal," Travis took her hand in a firm grip and shook it.   
  
  
"Uh, do I get any say in this?" Skyler quizzed looking at the other three teens in the room.  
  
  
"You'd really pass up a date with her?" AnDel jerked her thumb towards Celia who was running her fingers through her hair trying to get the tangles out.  
  
  
"Uh, you have a point," Celia's cheeks took a sudden redness at his answer.  
  
  
"I rest my case," AnDel smiled and glanced at her watch, "time to go Celi."  
  
  
"Right, bye Kento!" Celia called as they stood up.  
  
  
"Later!" he crocked back followed by a high giggle. Travis and Skyler glanced at each other, a wild grin playing across Travis's lips.  
  
  
"She's going to choose me you know,"  
  
  
"In your dreams," Skyler shot back.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
Colette and Aiesha walked back into the house, Aiesha bewildered. Colette had just told her about her armor and her roll, making Aiesha confess about her armor as well. Aiesha pushed her auburn hair away from her face as she sat down on the sofa. They had gotten caught in the club and were thrown out. They had walked back to Aiesha and Colette's apartment.   
  
  
"So you're a Ronin warrior?" Aiesha asked trying to convince herself what was true and what wasn't.   
  
  
"Yes, Ronin of Firepit," she replied sitting on the love seat across from her. Aiesha let out a low whistle and smiled.  
  
  
"Well at least I don't have to fight on my own anymore, I sure did need the help last time!" Colette smiled at her friend tying her long hair back.   
  
  
"Ronin of Tiger and Ronin of Firepit, what a great team," Colette joked and gasped as Aiesha flung a purple pillow at her friend. Colette grabbed it and threw it back, thus starting the pillow war!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
Ruby sat on the porch of her house sipping her hot coca. Jo was inside having a small chat with Ryan, her older brother. She had just spent the afternoon with Rowen and had loved every minute of it. She saw definite potential between Sage and Jo and hope for a future with herself and Rowen. Who knew one simple bad date would have her falling head over heels for someone she just met. Rowen was smart, good looking, funny, romantic and all together a great guy. But something always made her feel as if she shouldn't be with him. Could it be your armor? She thought almost scolding herself. Looking down at the steam rising from her cup she frowned.   
  
  
"No, we can't tell them about us," Jo answered her unspoken question while sitting down.  
  
  
"Why not? They've told us," Ruby replied setting her mug down and turning towards her best friend.  
  
  
"Rubs, it's just to much right now, we don't even know if you and him will last," Jo answered thoughtfully. She bit her bottom lip as redness colored her cheeks.  
  
  
"Thinking about Sage?" Jo nodded blushing harder. "You two could really have something."  
  
  
"No," Jo answered quickly, "I've heard of him from some friends. Said he's nothing but trouble. A heartbreaker if you've ever seen one. There's just no way him and I could ever have the kind of relationship that I want."  
  
  
"Maybe you're wrong?" Jo looked at Ruby as if she was insane.  
  
  
"No, I'm not wrong. Even if he was dedicated to me and only me it would be to hard," Jo shook her head before speaking again, "hiding an armor from him would be to hard. I'd slip up one time or another. I see it now, he'd be fighting and I'd jump in and then where would we be? I'll tell you where, in a big whole lot of trouble!"   
  
  
"Jo," Ruby placed a hand on her shoulder causing her friend to look at her finally, "it won't be the same as last time."  
  
  
"How do you know? Jeremiah took off running when he found out, getting himself killed," Jo answered quietly. Ruby hugged her friend as tears slipped from Jo's eyes.   
  
  
"No, Sage would understand, he's just like you! Don't you think he knows how it feels to have to keep things like this a secrete? He'd understand if it took you a while to tell him," Ruby tried desperately to convince her friend nothing would happen. Are you trying to convince yourself too? That thought scared her. She had never gotten close enough to anyone to tell them about it. Jo was the only one because when they were younger it had slipped and Ruby had confessed to her about herself.   
  
  
"We'll see Rubs," Jo whispered into her friends hair and they left for a walk.   
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Alyssa crouched in a dark corner trying hard to be unseen. Soldiers swarmed the halls of the Dark Gem castle, making it almost impossible to escape this time. You can't give up! A tiny voice cried as Alyssa almost jumped out and screamed 'hear I am, come get me!' Alyssa clenched her hands up into tight balls and peeked out once more. Taking a deep breath she looked up at the high ceilings. I have to find a way to get out of here! To many peoples lives are at risk if I stay! She stood up, pressing her body against the wall. Inhaling sharply she let out and ear piercing scream…..  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Mia clamped her hands over her ears hearing the high pitch scream ring in her head. As she fell she knocked over a display of cans, causing them to topple over as well. She hit the floor with people surrounding her. The scream soon subsided and she looked up. Ryo had knelt down beside her and was holding her upper body close to him.   
  
  
"Are you okay?!" he practically yelled at her. Mia nodded still hearing the young girls scream in her ears.   
  
  
"It, I, well I don't know what it was. It just hurt all the sudden," Mia whispered trying to explain her pain. Ryo just held her for a few minutes until the passerby left.   
  
  
"It'll be okay," he whispered into her hair. Mia gave a small nod and they stood up. A few people were still eyeing them and a clerk from the store came over to clean up the mess.   
  
  
"I'm really sorry," Mia apologized and he just shook his head waving it off.  
  
  
"No worries, I'm just glad it was a pretty lady who ruined it instead of an old hag, gives me something to look at," he flashed her a smile and she blushed deeply, which caused Ryo to get red in the face.   
  
  
"Come on Mia," he pulled her away and out to the car.   
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
Sai sat in the park looking around as the rain clouds started to roll in. Sighing he stood up and grabbed his books. He felt humiliated for being stood up, again. How could he have fallen for her again? Yeah sure she was gorgeous, smart, funny and down right fun to be with, but she would never date him. He was the shy guy that nobody liked, right?   
Kicking a rock of his way he started to walk a bit faster. The wind was picking up and the park was beginning to become deserted. Checking his watch he grimaced. He had waited for her for another five hours. That makes fifteen hours waiting for her all together, nice Sai, very nice. He thought looking up as a drop landed on his face. Why'd she have to have such an effect on him? Couldn't he just fall madly in love with someone else? Looking up he noticed a strange darkness above him. Oh no he thought as it began to swirl around. He let out a weird sound as someone fell on him. Pushing the person off him he stood up ready to fight. Noticing the girl sitting in torn black cloths he began to relax.  
  
  
"Are you okay?" she looked at him as if he were speaking a foreign language. "Do you speak English?" still no response. He turned and started to walk off.  
  
  
"Wait!" he turned back and watched as she stood up, that's when he noticed the small glowing orb that was above her head. "Do you know where I can find the Ronin Warriors?" Great, dynasty chick, he groan silently.   
  
  
"Who are you?" he asked summoning his armor orb into his hand. She rose an eyebrow and held out her hand. Sai gasped as his orb disappeared and reappeared in her hand. "Give that back!"  
  
  
"Don't yel-" he lunged at her and knocked her on her back. She flipped him off her and she rolled away standing up looking at him. He was already in a fighting position.   
  
  
"Calm down!" a tiny voice cried out. Sai looked around for someone else but they were the only ones there. "She's on your side."  
  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
  
"Me!" he looked at the small glowing orb and he flew towards him. It looked like an armor orb but there was a small fairy inside of it.   
  
  
"You're Sai, Ronin of Torrent, right?" Sai nodded and she smiled.   
  
"Good."  
  
  
"I'm Alyssa, Ronin of Fairy, that's Calie," she said with a small smile. Sai just stood there and blinked. This can't be happening….  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
Ryo sat down at one of the tables he was cleaning taking a deep breath then rubbing his eyes. He didn't see how Mia could do this. If he thought this was bad he should try working two jobs a night and still going to school. He looked up as Mia walked in with a paper bag and a huge smile on her face. Ryo stood up and held up a hand and walked over to his boss.   
  
  
"Yeah, go a head and have your break," Ryo thanked him and walked over to Mia.  
  
  
"Hey!" she said holding out the paper bag, "lunch?" he laughed and hugged her.   
  
  
"Thanks, c'mon lets sit down," they sat and Ryo eyed her, she was smiling still. "What's going on? Why are you smiling so much?"  
  
  
"I got a raise," Mia said cheerfully, "so you don't have to work anymore."  
  
  
"No, now you don't have to work two jobs. The coffee shop gave you a raise?" she nodded and Ryo took her hands in his, "Mia you can quit your job at the book store, it's not paying you that much anyway. Besides, you're only sixteen, you shouldn't have to support five other people plus yourself. I've convinced Rowen into getting a part time job, maybe he can be your replacment?"  
  
  
"Ryo, you know Rowen! He'd get fired for sitting down and reading the books instead of putting them away!" Ryo laughed as Mia giggled, both knowing it was true.   
  
  
"Well we'll find him something, I don't want you working yourself to hard. And think about it, you can take those dance classes you've been wanting to take now at night instead of working," Mia chewed on her bottom lip while thinking.   
  
  
"I'll keep my job for one more week, if it turns out we can pass with only the coffee shop and your job then I'll think about quitting," Ryo smiled and nodded.  
  
  
"Sounds like a deal," he replied before taking a bite of the sandwich she had brought him.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Celia looked at herself in the mirror and smiled in satisfaction. Although she was excited she was sad. She felt Saturday had come to soon, she didn't want to go out with Travis as much as she had wanted to before. Although Saturday was going to be a drag, Sunday was beginning to sound exciting. Shaking her head she gave herself a firm nod.   
  
  
"If you start to think going out on a date with Travis Wills will be a drag, then it will be! Don't judge it until you start it," she recited those words to herself a few times then turned when someone knocked at the door. Adjusting her low rise capris she flipped her hair and walked towards the door. Swigging it open she smiled at...a Dynasty soldier?! She screamed as he lunged at her, knocking her on her back. Coughing she scrambled away and looked desperately around for her purse.   
  
  
"Come here!" she jumped out of the way as he went for her again.  
  
  
"How can you talk!" she screamed as someone grabbed her from behind.   
  
  
"Same way you can Nova," another soldier said bringing a sword up to her neck. She gulped clenching her eyes shut tightly.  
  
  
"Celia? What the!" Travis yelled as he caught sight of the few soldiers that were there.  
  
  
"Travis run!" Celia screamed.   
  
  
"Don't think so," two soldiers came up behind him grabbing his arms holding him there tightly.   
  
  
"I think it's the other way around buddy!" he pulled his arms forward and together, bashing the two soldiers together. Shoving his hand down in his pocket he pulled out an armor orb.   
  
  
Armor of Fate Tou Chi!  
  
  
He was wrapped in gold ribbons and golden poppies. With a bright flash of blinding gold light he was in all gold armor holding a staff out ward.   
  
  
"Let her go," Travis growled spinning his staff around. Celia's eyes widened at the sight that was unfolding before her. He's like me? How... she thought and almost gasped at the sight of her purse. I have to get to my purse! My orbs in there, she thought franticly as Travis battled off more soldiers.   
  
  
"We could get out of here while we have her," the one holding her said to the other one who had first grabbed her.   
  
  
"No, if we can get Fate it'll make our job much easier," he replied watching the battle in Celia's living room. She closed her eyes trying hard to summon her orb, finally it worked.   
  
  
Armor of Nova Tou Gen!   
  
  
She was yanked away from the soldiers and brought up into the air. Shining silver stars and bodies of stars hugged her body tightly, forming a silver sub armor. She was set down and a shooting star wrapped around her, turning into full armor. As a helmet clamped down on her head an ax appeared in her hand.   
  
  
"Wha?" Travis said from his spot on the ground. She flipped away from the two soldiers that were holding her captive and landed in front of him. Holding her ax in front of her face diagonally she crossed her other arm in front of her left one. Opening her eyes they flashed silver and her lips curved into a smirk.  
  
  
Celestial Body Smash!   
  
  
A wave of silver flooded over the soldiers, causing them to evaporate into thin air. Celia's Ax disappeared and she removed her helmet, shaking her head. She turned around and held out a hand towards Travis. He took it and she pulled him up to his feet.  
  
  
"My poor house," she laughed while looking around. Wrapping her hand around a key that hung around her neck on an invisible chain she closed her eyes. "Heal."  
  
  
"Whoa!" Travis looked around at the once destroyed house, which now looked as good as new. "Where'd you learn that?"  
  
  
"I don't know," she confessed with a giggle, "kind of came with the armor I guess."  
  
  
"Damn, so you fight too?" she nodded and he grinned. "Looks like your beyond perfect now," she blushed and banished her armors, he followed in suit.   
  
  
"Well that was an interesting start to our date huh?" he laughed and nodded at her question.   
  
  
"Come on, it gets better," she nodded and they left.   
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Jo lay spread out across her bed. Her green streaked hair flung everywhere, creating a sea of colors. Her eyes were lightly shut as she clenched her fists tightly. Taking deep breaths, chest rising and falling, her surroundings faded leaving her in only a black void. Soon images started to come to her in her mind. 9 armed figures stood in a circle, weapons drawn, all pointing them inwards. A light started to gather in the middle of them all…a dark light.   
  
  
"No..." Jo whispered as it over took them, turning all the arms black with evil spirits. Jo felt the vibe in her heart, strangling the very life out of her.   
  
  
"Josephine!" Jo bolted up right breathing hard, now back in her room. Her black hair fell over her shoulders as she looked back when her mother burst into the room. "Did you not hear the phone ringing?!"  
  
  
"No sorry…I must have dozed off…who is it?"  
  
  
"It's Ruby," her mother handed her the phone and Jo pressed it against her ear, waiting for her mother to leave before she spoke.   
  
  
"Rubs?"  
  
  
"Jo! What's up?" she sucked in a breath looking down at her right hand. Opening it up she looked at her armor orb.   
  
  
"We need to talk…meet me at Spring Walks in thirty minutes…I'll explain then," Ruby agreed and they hung up. "What does this mean?"   
  
~~~~~~ 


End file.
